


一双人正文

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 1





	一双人正文

张九龄记得明明是自己先挑拨他的，没过几秒就被动了。  
王九龙搂着他的腰把他带到床上，刚刚喝了雪梨汤，嘴里还残留着些味道，抵着张九龄的额头说:"这可是你自找的，在我的床上你可别想逃了。"字里行间的雪梨味道香甜。  
"嗯"  
张九龄主动吻上，照着王九龙那样吻他去吻王九龙，软糯的小舌头伸进王九龙的口腔里笨拙地搅动着，让王九龙的呼吸急促起来。  
"啧，你可真是会勾人。"  
"我可没有啊～"  
"那再来一次，我教教你。"

"唔…嗯"湿润的舌头滑过口腔，耳垂，还有锁骨，衣服也被温柔的解开被丢在地上，不同于成亲那天的粗鲁。薄薄的里衣也被解开，裸露着大半个胸膛就这么挂在身上，冰凉的手滑进衣服里不停游走，最后往身下探去，那里早已泥泞不堪。  
突然放进两根手指，张九龄觉得有点难受，动了动身子。  
"你身上好凉。"两人贴着胸膛，王九龙身上的温度让张九龄打了个寒颤。  
"等着你来暖呢。"低沉的嗓音在耳边炸开，张九龄只觉得身上好热。  
等到能放进去三根手指的时候，王九龙把手指拿出来，含着张九龄发烫的耳垂说:"疼的话就告诉我，我会轻点~""嗯~"  
慢慢把身下的东西放进去，上次太粗鲁了，所以他会那么疼。  
"啊……嗯"穴口被撑大自然有点疼，但是瞬间被酥麻感替代。一开始还不习惯，后来下身有规律的抽动便也没疼多少。  
速度慢慢加快，耳边的喘息声也越来越重，王九龙扶着张九龄的腰不停抽插着。  
"唔……疼…啊"张九龄双腿攀上王九龙的腰，对王九龙来说就是勾引他犯罪的春药，罢了，他要犯罪。  
"啊~我，疼，慢点儿~唔"不等人家说完，王九龙便含住了香软可口的唇，不停吸吮着里面的美好，抓住了他攥着枕头的手十指相扣按住，身下的速度也越来越快。  
碰到了一点，让身下的人身体一颤，那就对着这点攻击。  
"啊啊啊~慢点~别~啊~停下"  
"那你是让我停？还是不停？"说着身下力气又加重了一分。"啊！慢点~"  
兴致到了，还能慢吗？

顶到了生殖腔，王九龙想了想，慢下了动作，忍着怒火问身下这个人，"九龄，再往里面去就是……""嗯，我知道，你来吧""好"

王九龙吻着他让他放松，然后慢慢进入，慢慢顶开里面。

"唔…嗯…哈啊～啊！"被射进去之前的痛感完全被取代，之前在眼里打转的泪顺着脸颊滑落下来，王九龙慢慢吻去他的泪，亲了亲他的眼睛安慰着他。

孟鹤堂第二天来府里除了看王九龙的病之外，还去看了张九龄，因为他也有点染了风寒。  
"你这也没受凉，怎么还……"孟鹤堂扫到了张九龄脖子上的红印，看他和王九龙同时挠了一下后脑勺干咳几声，啧，年轻人呐。  
"行了，不用遮了，喝点药就好了。"

送走了孟鹤堂，王九龙看了一眼张九龄，坐在他床边喂他喝药。  
"不行，太苦了！"  
"喝不喝？谁昨天说不怕传染的！"  
"谁成想你传染力这么大"越说越小声，低头玩着自己的衣服。  
王九龙觉得真可爱，揉了揉他头发说，"喝完了让他们给你买糖葫芦和蜜饯昂～乖，喝了吧。"  
"好叭"太苦了吃点甜的就好了。


End file.
